


Así que hoy es mi nuevo día favorito

by ombu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 01:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12924270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ombu/pseuds/ombu
Summary: En donde Bokuto recorre a pie el área comercial en busca de un regalo de cumpleaños para Akaashi(Alternativamente nombrado “Bokuto tiene una serie de malas ideas que, lamentablemente, ejecuta.docx”)





	Así que hoy es mi nuevo día favorito

**Author's Note:**

> Título tomado de la frase de A. A. Milne (sí, de Winnie The Pooh):
> 
> "Any day spent with you is my favorite day. So today is my new favorite day."

El cielo está oscuro cuando termina la práctica.

—¡Pueden ir a las duchas! —les dice Bokuto a los de primero cuando ya han guardado los balones y limpiado el suelo. Él espera que la cancha esté vacía para trotar hacia la puerta del costado.

Cuando llega los de segundo están terminando de bañarse y los de tercero de vestirse.

—Oh, Akaashi, casi se me olvida. Ten —dice Yoshida, un bloqueador de segundo, sacando un paquete amarillo brillante, con un patrón de estrellas plateadas, de su casillero. Akaashi lo recibe y lo examina por delante y por detrás.

Bokuto nota que no pregunta a qué se debe, sólo lo abre. Aunque Akaashi sí parece un poco sorprendido al sacar un libro de portada sobria.

—Oh, es el que mencioné el otro día.

Yoshida sonríe y asiente.

—Pasé por la librería ayer y lo vi, tenía dinero extra así que…

Akaashi mira la portada un par de segundos más antes de volver a guardarlo en la bolsa.

—¿Cuánto te debo?

Sin embargo Yoshida sacude la cabeza, todavía sonriendo.

—Nah, no te preocupes. Tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños adelantado.

La cabeza de Bokuto gira entonces rápidamente hacia Akaashi.

—¿Es tu cumpleaños?

—Será el sábado.

Bokuto frunce el ceño mientras piensa. Recuerda haber saludado a Akaashi para su cumpleaños el año anterior, pero estaba bastante seguro que fue a mediados de diciembre. Probablemente no lo recuerda bien porque no hubo una fiesta. Sí, eso debe ser, a Bokuto no se le olvidan las fiestas de cumpleaños, la suya, hace un poco más de dos meses atrás, fue excepcional.

Bueno, definitivamente no se celebró el cumpleaños de Akaashi el año anterior, pero Akaashi fue al suyo en septiembre, lo correcto es celebrar el de él también ¿cierto? Al menos comprarle algo bonito e invitarle un helado como un buen amigo haría ¿verdad?

—Bokuto-senpai, hay una ducha libre —le dice tentativamente un niño de primero y Bokuto, aún inmerso en sus pensamientos, da un respingo antes de decir que sí y coger su toalla.

 

*

 

Bokuto se estresa prácticamente todo el viernes pensando en una excusa para invitarse a casa de Akaashi los más sutilmente posible. No invitarse de la forma directa _oye-quiero-ir-a-comer-pastel-contigo-porque-somos-amigos-¿cierto?_ , y la forma _estaba-pasando-por-el-barrio-y…_ es demasiado estúpida, Akaashi no lo creería, ni Bokuto lo creería.

Para las nueve de la noche está en su escritorio estresándose un poco más cuando ve la pila arrinconada de libros de la escuela y recuerda que tiene que terminar un ensayo. ¿Cómo no lo pensó antes?

Busca su teléfono y marca el número de Akaashi. Pone el altavoz y coge un cuaderno porque si quiere que resulte realmente debería empezar con la lluvia de ideas de su ensayo _ya_.

—¿Hola?

—Ah, hola Akaashi, ¿puedo ir a tu casa mañana?

Hay silencio por tres segundos. _Uh…_

—¿…Por qué?

Bokuto juguetea con su lápiz mientras trata de sonar natural.

—Porque… necesito tu impresora.

Es una excusa razonable, Akaashi siempre le deja usarla cuando se atrasa en algún trabajo.

Al otro lado de la línea Akaashi suspira.

—¿Puede ser a las cinco? Mis padres estarán en casa a las seis y debo estar libre.

—¡Sí, es perfecto! Nos vemos mañana.

—Nos ve– —pero Bokuto corta de sopetón y empieza con su tarea.

 

*

 

Bokuto sale temprano de casa con la misión de encontrarle el regalo perfecto a Akaashi. Mira las tiendas a su alrededor, _ah, pero si hay un abanico de posibilidades, ¿por dónde puedo empezar?_ piensa mientras mira las vitrinas coloridas que siguen y sólo se pierden varias cuadras más allá.

Mejor empezar por lo seguro. Pasa primero a la librería, hay una unas calles a la derecha, él siempre la ve cuando va a jugar en las máquinas arcade.

El lugar el angosto y más bien pequeño, y en el fondo hay un escritorio que atiende una mujer en sus treinta.

—¿Necesita algo en particular? —pregunta amablemente. Bokuto sacude la cabeza.

—Estoy mirando en realidad… —porque eso es lo que está haciendo, sólo mirando a ver si recuerda un título o un autor que Akaashi haya nombrado alguna vez.

Tras veinte minutos de leer las mismas portadas una y otra vez Bokuto decide que definitivamente no tiene idea de qué libros le gustan a Akaashi. Siempre podría llamar a ese niño Yoshida pero hacerlo no le sabe bien.

En vez de eso sale de la librería y entra al lado, a una tienda de ropa y accesorios. Ok, todos usan ropa y accesorios, esto Bokuto lo sabe, así que si puede encontrar algo que parezca del gusto de Akaashi, todo bien.

—Hola —le saluda un sujeto, mayor que él por un par de años, con el cabello teñido de un rojo brillante que resalta mucho bajo la luz artificial.

—Hola. Estoy buscando algo para mi amigo, es su cumpleaños hoy.

—Oh, qué bien. ¿Necesitas una recomendación, cómo se viste tu amigo?

Probablemente camiseta y pantalones de chándal no sea la respuesta más útil pero es todo lo que puede pensar ahora porque las pocas veces que ha visto a Akaashi con algo que no sea su deportivo no ha notado un patrón en sus elecciones de ropa.

—Mm, ¿normal?

El empleado ladea la cabeza.

—¿Qué tal si te enseño algunas cosas y luego decides?

Bokuto asiente rápido.

—Gracias. Eso me ayudaría mucho.

—Ok, entonces, ¿tiene algún color favorito?

—Creo que el… —empieza Bokuto, enarcando una ceja mientras trata de recordar la actividad reglamentaria del club donde los de primero tienen que presentarse. Si lo recuerda bien, a Akaashi le gusta… —…uh, creo que es el naranja.

—Oh, buen color.

Pero la tienda no tiene tan buenas ropas de ese color. En media hora logran encontrar tres camisetas que honestamente no son mejores que las que Bokuto consigue (a la medida y con mensajes personales y graciosos, vamos) y un suéter que Bokuto no se lo recomendaría comprar a nadie que no quiera que se burlen de él. Finalmente no compra nada y sale.

La siguiente tienda es una disquería, Bokuto no está seguro del tipo de música que le guste a Akaashi pero siempre puede adivinar ¿cierto? Probablemente algo suavecito o en inglés.

—Indie —le sugiere un empleado cuando Bokuto describe a Akaashi y lo guía al cuarto pasillo de la tienda.

Será fácil, piensa él, sin embargo, tan pronto ve tantos CDs perfectamente acomodados y separados por subgénero desde donde está hasta un fondo que no se alcanza a distinguir, da la media vuelta y se marcha.

 

*

 

Bokuto decide entrar a una pequeña galería con la que se topa y que, misteriosamente, no recuerda haber visto nunca.

Hay zapaterías, una librería, incluso una tienda para adultos pero esas cosas no parecen aptas (o legales) para Akaashi. Cuando está a punto de rendirse y salir encuentra una tienda donde tienen un letrero vistoso en vitrina que dice SE HACEN TAZONES PERSONALIZADOS con una serie de muestras al lado.

Bokuto, por supuesto, piensa que será el mejor regalo. A Akaashi puede que no le gusten sus camisetas personalizadas pero este es un _tazón personalizado_ , a todos les gustan los tazones con fotografías o frases que digan “yo” ¿cierto?

—¿Tienes una fotografía? —le pregunta el hombre tras la vitrina—. ¿O quizás quieras escoger una imagen, o escribir una frase?

Ok, tiempo para pensar. Si Bokuto va a comprarle un tazón a Akaashi tiene que ser perfecto para él, la gente tiene que verlo y saber que pertenece a Akaashi.

Finalmente escribe CUANDO ALGUIEN MÁS TRATA DE LEVANTAR LA SEGUNDA PELOTA y le pone la imagen de un gatito con cara de no me lo puedo creer.

—Perfecto, estará lista el martes —sonríe el vendedor cuando le tiende la boleta.

Bokuto abre la boca, luego la cierra y luego mira la boleta.

—¿Y no se puede antes… algo así como en dos horas?

El vendedor frunce el ceño y Bokuto se ríe nervioso.

—No. No, ok, no. El martes entonces.

Bueno al menos ya tiene el regalo de navidad de Akaashi comprado.

 

*

 

—Ok, todavía me queda dinero —suspira Bokuto al revisar su billetera, quizás no pueda comprarle algo muy bueno a Akaashi pero todavía puede ser bueno.

 

*

 

—¿Te gustaría un anillo?

Hay muchos modelos, Bokuto no sabe cuál coger primero.

—Los anillos no son mi estilo —responde a pesar de estar probándose una banda grisácea con un diseño de hojas rodeándola.

 _Oh_ , quizás no su estilo pero sí puede comprarle uno a Akaashi, él siempre juguetea con sus dedos ¿no? Quizás girar un anillo sea tan bueno como torcer su índice.

—Creo que compraré uno para otra persona.

—¿Cuál es su medida? ¿18 quizás?

Entonces Bokuto se detiene ¿los anillos tienen medida? ¿No es ir a la tienda, probárselos hasta dar con uno que te quede y ya?

—No lo sé… podría probarlos en mí…

Bokuto encuentra un modelo unisex precioso, color plata con líneas grabadas.

—Este me gusta —y aleja la mano para apreciar el anillo—. Oh, pero tiene las manos más grandes que yo… —murmura frunciendo el ceño—. Disculpe, ¿no tiene el mismo modelo pero una medida más?

La dueña parece un poco sorprendida.

—Oh. Buscaré: debería tener uno —entonces saca una caja y empieza a revisar—. ¿Por qué no me hablas de esa persona mientras busco? Si no encuentro el mismo podría ayudarte a escoger otro modelo.

—Hm… Akaashi es de este tamaño, tiene el cabello negro y unos ojos de un color muy lindos —Bokuto suelta una risa ligera—. No sonríe mucho pero cuando lo hace su rostro se ve distinto, distinto en un buen sentido. Somos buenos amigos, nos conocimos en el club de la escuela. A Akaashi le gusta mucho el voleibol. Oh, no creo que pueda usar el anillo cuando juegue… —frunce el ceño.

—Estoy segura que encontrará el momento. Pero quizás con cuidado podría…

—No, no —Bokuto ríe—. A Akaashi le gusta ganar y si pierde por usar el anillo… —Bokuto vuelve a reírse imaginándose qué expresión pondría Akaashi, por muy partido de práctica que sea—. Ah, pero eso no quiere decir que sea mala persona. A mí también me gusta ganar, ganar es bueno.

—Hm. Pienso que quizás deberías regalarle otra clase de anillo —ríe ella y coge dos argollas doradas.

Bokuto suelta un graznido y sale de la tienda rápido sintiendo sus mejillas y orejas hirviendo.

 

*

 

—No sé qué le puedes comprar ¿ok? Ya rechazaste mi idea de la canasta de básquetbol para la ropa sucia y la mesa de tenis portable.

Bokuto ha llamado a todos los adolescentes de su lista de contactos que no van a Fukurodani (las probabilidades de que a) le digan a Akaashi o b) se inviten al pseudo-cumpleaños son altas). En un principio pensó que Kuroo tampoco sería una buena opción porque se burlaría de él (lo hizo, se estuvo riendo sólidos treinta segundos sin parar) pero sí ha dado ideas buenas. Es decir, son buenísimas, ¿quién no querría una mesa de tenis portable? Lamentablemente para todo hay excepciones: sí, Akaashi no la querría porque no es una cosa que le guste a Akaashi, Bokuto lo sabe porque es algo que le gustaría a _él_.

—Es que _yo_ creo que ese sería un buen regalo.

—Piensa en algo que no te guste entonces.

—¿Sopa?

—Voy a colgar.

Entonces Bokuto lloriquea.

—Kuroo, por favor, no tengo más ideas.

Kuroo suspira y Bokuto lo imagina pasando una mano por su pelo.

—Entonces… ¿qué tal dulces? A todos les gustan los dulces. Si no le gusta el chocolate siempre puedes darle un montón de skittles o algo así.

—Ah, dulces, claro, claro —dice Bokuto, asintiendo solemnemente a pesar de que Kuroo no puede verlo—. Iré a la dulcería, gracias.

—Por na–

Y cuelga.

 

*

 

Lo primero que encuentra Bokuto al llegar a la dulcería más cercana es un letrero en letras gruesas que dice CERRADO. Frunce el ceño y mira el horario que está junto a la puerta. Ahí dice que abrirán a las tres de la tarde y son las dos, debe matar como sea el tiempo por una hora.

Mira al alrededor y se da cuenta de que ha llegado a donde empezó, cerca de las máquinas de arcade.

El lugar está lleno, en un lado están todas las máquinas de pachinko ocupadas y al otro lado las de pinball. De todas formas Bokuto no es muy bueno en ese tipo de juegos. En lo que sí es bueno es en la máquina de gancho y, por suerte, hay una disponible junto a un grupo de tres niños.

—Ok, ésta es de la suerte —dice sacando una moneda. La inserta en la ranura y la música empieza a sonar. Bokuto siente que ésta es la suya, frota sus manos y empieza a dirigir la grúa.

Va por un peluche de pingüino. Cogerlo es sencillo, Bokuto ha jugado durante muchos años como para no saber el truco. Las garras se mueven hacia la salida pero el peluche cae antes.

—Oh, _vamos_.

Los niños se ríen de él. Bokuto frunce la nariz y busca otra moneda. El segundo y tercer intento también son fallidos y los niños ya han dejado su máquina, ahora están alrededor de la de Bokuto observando y riendo.

En la cuarta vez coge la palanca, empieza la música y mueve la grúa pero cuando va a tomar el peluche se detiene en seco.

—¿Eh?

Los niños suben la vista hacia él, Bokuto traga saliva.

—He olvidado… —su voz sale como susurro, se puede ver el miedo en sus ojos—. He olvidado _el truco_.

Los niños bajan la vista mientras ríen, sus hombros sacudiéndose.

Bokuto no tiene tiempo para deprimirse y estresarse sobre el juego porque los niños empiezan a llamar la atención del resto.

—Qué tonto —dice uno y su risa es histérica, Bokuto frunce el ceño.

—No lo soy.

—Sí lo eres —se ríe otro.

Por supuesto, Bokuto no va a dejar que un grupo de primaria le diga algo así, lo mejor es probarles cuán equivocados están.

—¡Vuelvo enseguida, debo cambiar mis billetes!

Bokuto regresa con el bolsillo lleno de monedas y la idea fija de conseguir el pingüino de peluche.

 

*

 

—Eres malo.

—No soy malo. Soy muy genial en realidad —Bokuto guía el peluche y… se cae—. ¡Ah, otra!

—No puedes ser genial, es mentira.

Y entre los cuatro niños hay uno que se ha tomado como misión personal victimizar a Bokuto.

—Lo soy, lo soy– ¡ah!

—No: eres _muy_ malo.

Otra moneda.

—Es que no me has visto jugando voleibol. Soy la estrella de mi equipo.

—No es cierto.

—Es cierto. Soy la estrella, soy un jugador de renombre nacional.

Los niños probablemente no saben lo que renombre significa, Bokuto no lo sabía hasta hace unos años, sin embargo lo dice sintiéndose orgulloso. Si Akaashi estuviera con él le diría que dejara de ser tan infantil. Probablemente. _No, no diría nada, sólo se iría_ , piensa Bokuto, sonriendo.

—Voy a ganarte entonces.

Bokuto se ríe.

—No me puedes ganar, ni siquiera podemos jugar, eres un niño.

—No lo seré para siempre, estúpido.

Bokuto podría lanzarle un montón de motivos, particularmente relacionados con la diferencia de edad, que probablemente no les permitirían enfrentarse nunca. En vez de eso dice:

—El estúpido eres tú.

—Tú.

—Tú. ¡Ah, lo recordé!

Bokuto tuerce su muñeca en el ángulo preciso y lleva el muñeco hacia la salida, sintiéndose feliz al ver como la puerta de metal se balancea ligeramente. Cuando Bokuto la levanta encuentra el peluche de pingüino.

—¡Ha! Quién es el estúpido.

Los niños aplauden, incluso el que lo estuvo molestando todo ese tiempo aunque parece estar haciéndolo de malas ganas.

Bokuto se despide de los niños y del hombre en la puerta. Cuando sale entrecierra los ojos por la diferencia entre la oscuridad del antro y la luz de las tres de la tarde.

Ya es hora.

—Buenas tardes —saluda Bokuto a la anciana que deshace el seguro de la puerta.

Entra a la tienda a mirar y se aferra al pingüino.

—Me costaste mucho, literalmente —susurra y entonces se detiene. Eh. Costar.

Bokuto coge su billetera rápido y al abrirla se lleva la sorpresa (mejor dicho, cae en cuenta, Bokuto era completamente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo cada vez que llegaba a la puerta pidiendo cambio) de que no tienen un solo billete.

Mira a la vendedora con las cejas arqueadas, disculpándose, y se marcha.

 

*

 

Son las tres cuarentaitrés de la tarde y Bokuto ya está desesperado. Ha dado vueltas por los alrededores unas siete veces y aún no encuentra nada que le cueste 100 yenes o que sea gratis si los dioses se apiadan.

A las cuatro decide gastar su última moneda en una botella de agua y ahora está sentado en una banca junto a su nuevo peluche de pingüino pensando en alguna buena excusa y sintiéndose miserable por ser tan mal amigo.

 

*

 

A las cinco en punto Bokuto está llamando a la puerta sintiéndose como si alguien lo hubiese pateado.

Ya no puede huir, lo atraparían, además es un hombre y tiene que enfrentar a su amigo en un momento u otro.

Se aferra fuerte al peluche cuando oye los pasos y empieza a respirar.

—Bokuto-san.

Muerde el interior de su mejilla mientras esquiva la mirada de Akaashi.

—Uh…

Akaashi no dice nada, sólo se queda mirándolo.

—Akaashi, lo siento.

—¿Qué hiciste ahora?

Pero ni siquiera tiene tiempo para sentirse ofendido, sólo aprieta más su peluche listo para explicar. Entonces tiene una idea, y, no, no, es tonto, pero…

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! —repite—. Quería sorprenderte y comprarte un regalo pero acabo de darme cuenta que no te conozco en absoluto, y terminé gastándome el dinero en este peluche y quizás te ofendas porque es sólo lo que tengo a mano y ni siquiera lo envolví pero… Pero. Feliz cumpleaños —dice tendiéndole el pingüino, bajando la vista para no ver lo que sea que reflejen los ojos de Akaashi.

Lo que no se espera es una risa suave, por la nariz.

Mira hacia arriba, sintiéndose confundido y entonces Akaashi coge el peluche.

—Los pingüinos son mis favoritos en realidad. Gracias —dice con una pequeña sonrisa mientras abraza el peluche.

(Akaashi realmente se ve encantador cuando sonríe.)

El rostro de Bokuto se ilumina.

—¿No te molesta que no te conozca?

—No soy bueno para hablar de mí, además sabes lo importante —hace un gesto de desdén.

—¿Y no crees que soy un tonto?

—Todo esto es… singular. Pero es muy Bokuto-san, así que no.

Bokuto vuelve a sonreír y Akaashi entonces le sonríe de vuelta.

—Bokuto-san, mis padres dijeron que estaba bien si invitaba a alguien a mi cumpleaños. No le dije a nadie pero si quieres esperar un poco…

—¡Sí! —responde quizás demasiado rápido y Akaashi frunce los labios como si estuviera tratando de evitar sonreír. _Dios_ , Akaashi es _adorable_.

Akaashi le hace espacio para que entre y Bokuto pasa aún sonriente. Entonces, al pasar a la sala de estar y ver el computador de escritorio en un rincón, su rostro se cae al recordarlo.

—¡Oh _no_ , mi ensayo!

**Author's Note:**

> Dato no relevante: no me gusta cuando le adjudican todas las cosas de búhos a Fukurodani (lo mismo con los gatos-Nekoma, cuervos-Karasuno etc.) así que por eso nunca mencioné ningún regalo relacionado a ellos. Lo siento.
> 
> (Y como nota extra: escribí esto en septiembre del año pasado y recién lo estoy subiendo, me muero)
> 
> En fin, gracias por leer :)


End file.
